Carl Johnson
Carl Johnson (CJ) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, główny bohater tej gry. Ogólnie Carl Johnson jest średniego wzrostu, czarnoskórym mężczyzną pochodzącym z miasta Los Santos w stanie San Andreas. Jego matką jest nieżyjąca Beverly Johnson; poza nią do rodziny Carla należą: siostra Kendl oraz bracia Sean "Sweet" i Brian. O ojcu nic nie wiadomo. Chłopak wychowywał się w getcie, w dzielnicy Ganton, a konkretnie w Grove Street. Z tej też ulicy pochodzi gang Rodziny z Grove Street, do którego Carl należy przez większy okres swojego życia. Historia Nie wiadomo wiele na temat początku życia Carla. Wiadomo jedynie, że wychowywał się w getcie, w gangu Rodziny z Grove Street wraz z Melvinem "Big Smokiem" Harrisem i Lance'em "Ryderem" Wilsonem. Bardzo dobrze też "zapoznał się" z tamtejszymi funkcjonariuszami policji – Frankiem Tenpennym i Eddiem Pulaskim. Kiedy w 1987 roku w wyniku porachunków mafijnych ginie Brian Johnson, Carl, by zapomnieć o stracie najbliższemu mu członkowi rodziny, wyjeżdża do Liberty City, gdzie działał w różnych gangach, głównie jako złodziejaszek. Kiedy w 1992 roku dostaje od Sweeta informację o zabójstwie jego matki natychmiast wraca do Los Santos na jej pogrzeb. Na miejscu przekonuje się, że sytuacja w dzielnicy w ciągu 5 lat się drastycznie zmieniła - jego gang upadł na najniższy możliwy poziom, uciskany przez wrogi Ballas. Poza tym na miejscu zostaje wrobiony w zabójstwo oficera Pendelbury'ego przez tych, którzy tego dokonali, czyli Tenpenny'ego, Pulaskiego i świeżo upieczonego członka C.R.A.S.H.-u, Jimmy'ego Hernandeza. W tym momencie Carl traci również większość swojego dobytku - ubrania i prawie wszystkie pieniądze, na dodatek o mało co nie ginie na terenie gangu Ballas. Na pogrzebie jego matki wychodzi na jaw, iż Sweet wini Carla za śmierć Briana i upadek gangu. Przez krótki czas Carl pomaga w odbudowie reputacji gangu i zaprzyjaźnia się z Cesarem Vialpando, który jest chłopakiem jego siostry. Dzięki niemu powoli dociera do prawdy - jego matka zginęła przez oficerów z C.R.A.S.H. oraz przez zdradę gangu przez Big Smoke'a oraz Rydera. W tym momencie Carl poprzysiągł się zemścić na oprawcach i oczyścić się z zarzutów. Dochodzi do strzelaniny pod węzłem autostradowym w dzielnicy Mulholland. W jej wyniku Sweet wprawdzie uchodzi z życiem, ale trafia do więzienia, a Carl zostaje wywieziony przez Tenpenny'ego i Pulaskiego do miasteczka Angel Pine, gdzie przez krótki okres służy oficerom. W tym samym czasie poznaje m.in. Catalinę, która przez krótki czas była jego dziewczyną. Związek się rozpadł przez niewierność Cataliny, która w końcu związała się z Claude'em i wyjechała z nim do Liberty City. W wyścigu wygrywa garaż i starą stację benzynową w San Fierro, w dzielnicy Doherty. Na początku jest wkurzony, lecz potem zaczyna rozkręcać swój pierwszy w życiu interes - otwiera warsztat samochodowy i tuningowy wraz z Cesarem, Kendl, Zero, Jethro i Dwaine'em. Zaprzyjaźnia się również z Wu Zi Mu, z którym niszczy Syndykat Loco oraz rozpoczyna drugi interes, którym jest Kasyno Czterech Smoków w Las Venturas. Poza tym w czasie pobytu w San Fierro Carl zabija Rydera. Carl współpracuje w tym czasie z Mikiem Toreno w celu wyciągnięcia swojego brata z więzienia oraz pomaga kasynu się rozwinąć poprzez włamanie do skarbca największego konkurenta — kasyna "Pałac Kaliguli" należącego do Mafii rodziny Leone oraz do mafii Forellich — i wykradnięcie dużej ilości pieniędzy. Oprócz tego Carl zabija Eddiego Pulaskiego. Chwilę przed tym z rąk Tenpenny'ego ginie Jimmy Hernandez. Wkrótce po tym Carl wraca do Los Santos i przywozi do domu swojego brata, który znów jest zły na Carla. Tym razem za to, że nie zajął się on gangiem w czasie jego nieobecności i tym, że dla niego gang nie jest tak ważny, jak dla jego samego. Z tego powodu zaczyna znów walczyć o reputację i szacunek dla gangu i wkrótce potem Sweet zdobywa informację o miejscu pobytu Big Smoke'a. Tak więc Carl jedzie tam i zabija Melvina. Tenpenny z kolei chcąc zatuszować swoje intrygi (groziło mu więzienie, gdyż Hernandez zdążył poinformować policję o jego wyczynach i rozprawa była w toku) podpala budynek, w którym przebywał Carl i próbuje uciec. Jednakże czarnoskóry policjant podczas ucieczki wozem strażackim przed Carlem i Sweetem wpada w poślizg i ulega wypadkowi, w wyniku którego umiera zadławiony dymem wydobywającym się z rozbitego pojazdu. Pod koniec gry Carl odnosi sukces jako menadżer Madd Dogga, a jego interesy się kręcą. Udziela również Cesarowi pozwolenia na zaręczyny z jego siostrą. Ciekawostki *Mimo, iż Carl jest współudziałowcem w kasynie Four Dragons, nie może czerpać z niego żadnych zysków. *W GTA IV, w niektórych klatkach schodowych są graffiti na ścianach. Można tam zobaczyć imiona głównych postaci gier z ery GTA III, razem ze słowami "R.I.P." czy "we always remember you bro" (zawsze będziemy pamiętać). Jest to Easter Egg, a i możliwe, że potwierdzenie od Rockstar Games, że era GTA III skończyła się definitywnie. de:Carl Johnson en:Carl Johnson es:Carl Johnson fi:Carl Johnson fr:Carl Johnson it:Carl Johnson nl:Carl Johnson pt:Carl Johnson ro:Carl Johnson ru:Карл Джонсон tr:Carl Johnson